The Silent Scream
by BIebErS-BeLiEbErS-rULe
Summary: Zack Martin has been kidnapped. He has no way of escape, but does he? Will one nightmare save Zack before it’s too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Disney owns it. I own the story and my best friend owns the name. **

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my brand new story. I hope you guys will enjoy the first chapter of The Silent Scream. I'm actually really happy with how this chapter turned out which doesn't happen very often with me. I don't know why right now but I just can't stop writing. For all you guys that are reading Live or Let Go, that will be updated soon. I've had major writer's block with it but I'm trying to get more wrote each day. Enough with that though, enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 1 **

_Zack watched in pain as his brother fought for the gun. He tried and tried to get up with all his might but found he couldn't. He was too weak. He couldn't move. He felt all of his energy leaving his body. He wanted to get up but his body refused to let him. With all his might, he pushed himself up into a standing position. Immediately, he grabbed onto the cold, brick wall for support. He finally got his balance as he watched his twin tackle Carl to the ground – the gun slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor, now long forgotten._

_Cody kicked and punched the figure. "Don't you dare touch my brother ever again!" He screamed. Carl heard a loud snap as he felt his nose break. Blood was flowing freely from his face but Cody didn't care. He kept beating the hell out of him until he finally slipped unconscious, his head smashing against the concrete._

"_Zack!" Cody shouted as he saw his brother watching him. He rushed over to his side. "Come on, we've got to get out of here." He looked over Zack quickly so they could get out of the alley. _

_Suddenly, Zack felt a sharp pain tear through his stomach. The two brothers looked down to see dark red blood emerging from his stomach. Zack looked back at his twin and then dropped to the floor unconscious in Cody's arms._

_Cody turned around and looked at Carl to see him holding the gun weakly. Raging anger filled Cody's body. "YOU BASTARD!" He screamed as he lunged at Carl. "I'll kill you! I'll make sure you don't have the chance to live another minute on this earth!" He angrily kicked the gun out of Carl's hands, receiving a loud scream as Cody had broken his wrist from the force of the kick._

"_Damn you!" Carl screamed, holding onto his hand._

"_This is for my brother." Cody said as he stood over Carl, the gun clenched tightly in his hand. _

"_Do it." Carl said._

_Cody pulled the trigger without hesitance and shot two bullets into his chest, killing him instantly. Carl dropped to the ground as blood began seeping out through the two wounds. Cody dropped the gun and rushed over to Zack who was still unconscious. "Zack, wake up. Don't leave me bro." He said desperately as he held Zack in his arms. _

_Zack's eyes fluttered open and he looked at his twin who had tears rolling down his face. _

"_Hey. How you feeling?" Cody asked as he moved some of his brother's hair out of his face._

"_I've felt… better." He said weakly._

"_You're going to be ok bro." _

_Zack weakly shook his head. "I'm…not…going…to…make…it…bro."_

"_Yes you will. You have to." Cody said._

"_No…" He trailed off as he gasped for a breath._

"_You can't leave me." _

"_I…love…you."_

"_I love you too Zack." Cold said as he held onto his hand tightly._

"_Promise…me…one thing."_

"_Anything."_

"_Promise…me…you'll…never…give…up. That you'll…live…your…life…to the…fullest."_

"_I promise Zack." Cody said as the tears continued to flow. "Don't leave me."_

"_I'm…sorry." Zack said his final words. He breathed his last breath and his chest rose one final time._

"_Nooooooo!" Cody screamed._

_-----------------_

Zack shot up in bed with wide eyes. He groaned as he looked at his clock and saw it was just after 5am. "Man, it's too early to get up." He looked over at his twin's bed, seeing the lump of his brother under the covers. He got out of bed and walked quietly over to the bed and leaned over his twin. "Codes, wake up."

Cody's eyes opened slowly and he looked and saw Zack standing over him. "You had the nightmare again?"

Zack nodded. "It got worse." He sat on the end of the bed and began telling him what had happened this time in the nightmare. He had been having the same nightmare every night for the past few weeks and each time it had got longer and scarier. He couldn't figure out why it had been happening to him but it was seriously scaring him.

Cody couldn't believe it. "You know I would never let you die right?" He said looking his twin in the eyes.

Zack sighed. "I know. But you don't think it will happen do you?"

"I don't know. It has happened before though. Remember when we were 6, you had that nightmare that you fell off the jungle jim at school and broke your arm?"

Zack nodded.

"Well, that happened the next day." Cody said. "But that was probably a coincidence." He added noticing how worried Zack looked.

Just then, the bedroom door opened and the light was turned on. Carey looked at her boys sleepy and asked, "Are you both alright in here? I heard talking."

"Tell her." Cody whispered.

"Tell me what?" Carey asked.

Zack sighed again. "I had the nightmare again Mom. And this time I died."

"I'm so sorry Zack." She said as she walked over and hugged her eldest son.

"Do you think it will happen?" Zack said still doubting what Cody had said.

"It's just a nightmare honey." Carey said. "Did I ever tell you about the nightmare I had when I was a kid?"

Zack and Cody groaned.

"Let me guess. At the end of the nightmare, your boyfriend dumped you." Cody said, now being sat up for the past few minutes.

Carey smiled. "No. I had a nightmare when I died at the end. I was so scared, I thought it was actually going to happen. I was scared about it for years but then I realised he wasn't going to happen. And you know what, it never did."

"Thanks Mom." Zack said but he still couldn't shake it out of his head that it was going to happen. "It's just a nightmare I guess."

"That's right."

"We might as well get up now. I don't think that either one of us is going to get anymore sleep now considering it's 5 in the morning." Cody said as he slowly got out of his bed.

"I know I'm not." Zack said.

The three Martin's walked out of the bedroom and walked into the main room of the suite and Carey walked over and turned the light on.

"Do you want me to make breakfast Mom?" Cody asked as Carey walked over to the kitchen and started getting ready to make breakfast.

"Sure honey. That would be great." Carey said. She walked over and sat on the pull-out couch whilst Cody walked over to the kitchen.

Zack sat down at the table and sighed, holding his head up with his hands.

"Zack, I'm sure the nightmare won't happen to you honey." Carey said walking over to her oldest son, trying to comfort him.

"Mom, it's not that. I've got a pretty bad headache again."

"Do you want me to get you some tablets?" Carey asked slightly concerned.

"Thanks Mom." Zack said as he put his head on the table.

Shortly after, Carey returned with a bottle of tablets.

"I only needed two Mom." Zack said with a slight laugh as he lifted his head up again.

"Cody, can you get Zack a glass of water?" Carey asked nicely.

"Sure Mom." Cody said as he put some eggs into a pan.

"I think you should take the bottle of tablets with you to school incase you get your headache back again." Carey said.

"Mom."

"Zack, you know what happened yesterday. They had to send you home from school."

"Ok. I'll take them." He said as Cody brought over a glass of water.

"You got a headache again Zack?" Cody asked.

Zack nodded but instantly regretted it as it made the headache worse. He groaned slightly. He took two tablets out of the bottle and swallowed them with the glass of water and within minutes, he felt the headache start to ease.

Within a few more minutes, Cody had finished making breakfast and the three Martin's found themselves sitting down beginning to eat their bacon, eggs and toast. Well Zack wasn't really eating anything, he was just moving the food about with his fork.

"Aren't you going to eat any Zack?" Carey asked starting to get more worried.

"I'm not really that hungry." Zack said looking up.

"Are you ok bro?" Cody asked, knowing something was wrong with his twin. There was only ever one reason why Zack wasn't hungry and that was when he was sick.

"I'm fine." Zack lied.

"Are you sure honey? You look a little pale." Carey said.

"I'll be fine. You know the nightmare has been getting to me." Ok that was part of the reason. Actually, it wasn't at all.

"Ok, if you're sure Zack." Carey and Cody decided to leave it at that. They weren't going to push it.

_**Three hours later. . . **_

Zack and Cody got on the school bus and walked to their usual seats near the back of the bus.

"You know you should have stayed at home Zack. You're sick." Cody said sitting next to his twin.

"I'm fine."

"You are so stubborn Zack. Why didn't you tell Mom you're still sick from yesterday?"

"I don't know."

"And I thought you would want to get out of school, not go in."

"Maybe I don't want to go to summer school again." Zack sighed. _I can't tell him that I got kidnapped at the hotel in the nightmare. I'm just so sure that this is the day I was supposed to get kidnapped in the nightmare. _He thought to himself. But he had no idea how right he was going to be about the day that was ahead of him. . .

**A/N: Hope you guys all enjoyed that first chapter. Please remember to review and all constructive critism is welcome. Thanks for reading and chapter 2 will be posted as soon I write it. Bye for now guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of the characters. I only own the story and the characters you do not recognise from the show. I don't own the name of this story - my best friend owns it. **

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. I actually finished this chapter a few days ago but to be honest, I just couldn't be bothered updating until now and I've been trying to write some more of my other stories that I'm writing. Sorry it's slightly shorter than the first chapter but I will try and make the next one longer. Enjoy this chapter guys. **

**Chapter 2**

A few hours had gone by and Zack was starring at the front of the classroom. He couldn't really pay attention as his headache was bothering him again. And besides that, he felt like he was going to pass out any second. "Miss." He said putting his hand up.

The teacher turned around and looked at Zack. "What is it Zack?"

"Can I go to my locker? I need to take some tablets."

The teacher sighed. "Is this just an excuse to get out of today's homework?"

"No Miss."

"He got sent home early yesterday." Someone said.

"Ok. Just hurry back Zack." The teacher said and with that, Zack stood up and slowly left the classroom.

Zack walked down the hall towards his locker, holding his head. "I should have stayed at home." He said to himself as he approached his locker. When he got to his locker, he unlocked it and opened it. He got his backpack out and began looking for his tablets. When he found them, he took two out of the bottle, slipped them into his mouth and swallowed them with some water he had brought. He put the tablets away and rubbed his temples, hoping the headache would ease and to his relief, he felt it began to go slowly. He was about to close his locker when a cloth suddenly went over his mouth and his arms were handcuffed behind his back. He tried to scream and thrash his arms about but one breath and all he saw was darkness. . .

_**Over an hour later. . . **_

"Do you know where Zack is?" Max asked Cody as they sat down for lunch.

"No, he was supposed to meet us here. I haven't seen him since this morning." Cody said as he looked around the cafeteria to see if his twin was anywhere to be seen but he sighed when he couldn't see him.

"He went to his locker last period but he never came back to class." Bob said.

"That's weird. Do you think he just skipped?" Max asked.

"He told me he had a headache so he went to get some tablets. But I haven't him since then." Bob answered.

Cody was starting to get worried. "Maybe I should go and try to find him."

"I'm sure he'll be ok Cody." Barbara said as she tried to comfort her boyfriend.

"I guess but I think I should still try to find him." Cody said. He kissed Barbara on the cheek and stood up, grabbing his backpack. "I'll see you guys later." With that, he left the table and left the cafeteria. He decided he would have a look in the bathroom for Zack first so that's where he headed. He was about to go inside when he was stopped by the principal. "Cody."

Cody turned and looked at the frantic principal. "Yes sir?"

"Come with me. It's about your brother." The principal said as he put a hand on Cody's shoulder and started leading him towards the principal's office.

"Sir, what's going on?" Cody asked. He was getting more worried with each minute that passed.

Soon after, they arrived at his office and they walked inside and saw a worried looking Carey standing there. As soon as she saw Cody, she rushed over and hugged him. "Oh thank god you're ok Cody."

"Mom, what's going on? What's happened to Zack?" Cody asked looking at Carey.

"I'm taking you home Cody." Carey said as she tried not to cry. She didn't know how to tell Cody.

"What's going on?" Cody was getting frustrated now. No one was giving him a straight answer.

"Cody, let's sit down." The principal said as she directed Cody and Carey to sit down.

"What's happened to Zack?!" Cody shouted, still stood up.

"Honey, I don't know how to tell you this but Zack was taken."

"What do you mean he was taken? Where was he taken?" Cody asked in a lower voice.

"Cody, two men came and took him just over an hour ago." The principal said as he looked at the star-student.

"He was kidnapped?" Cody was in complete shock. "How could he have been kidnapped?" His voice was getting louder again.

"We don't know Cody. Classes were going on and there was no one there that could have prevented this."

"Well there should have been!" Cody shouted.

"Cody, calm down." Carey said as tears fell down her face. She hated seeing Cody like that.

"No Mom. How can I calm down?! My twin has just been kidnapped! What do you expect me to do?!" There was a few moments silence until Cody sighed. "I'm sorry Mom." He said in a low voice. "You know I don't mean to shout. I just hate what's happened."

Carey gave her youngest son a hug. "It's ok honey. I know you don't mean it. Come on let's go home."

"Mom, we can't just sit around. We need to do something."

"Cody, the police are doing their best to look for your brother. There's nothing else we can do at the moment other than to let the police do their jobs." The principal said.

Cody nodded. _I just hope they'll find him soon. _He thought to himself.

_**Two hours later. . . **_

Zack slowly opened his eyes and as soon as he did, he was greeted with blurred vision. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and when it was clear, he saw he was in what appeared to be a basement of some kind. He looked around and saw that there was nothing at all in the room. The only thing in the room was a small window close to the ceiling. There wasn't even a piece of furniture or shelving. He tried to move his hands but found they were handcuffed behind the large pole he was sitting against. He looked down at his legs and feet and saw they were duck-taped. _They're obviously not stupid._ He thought to himself. _I knew this nightmare was going to happen. But how did I dream all of this before it could actually happen? Man, my head hurts so much. _He sighed as he put his head against the pole. _What am I supposed to do? _

Just then, the door to the basement opened and a thirty-something man walked in with a gun. Zack watched the man, his eyes kept shifting to the gun.

"What am I doing here?" Zack asked.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." The man said, ignoring Zack's question. "I won't hurt you as long as you give me what I want."

"What do you want from me?"

"Listen kid, I ask the questions around here. You got it?!" The kidnapper shouted as he held his gun to Zack's head.

Zack nodded, scared.

The kidnapper hit the side of Zack's head with the gun and Zack groaned, his headache becoming what he thought to be about ten times worse.

"For now, you don't need to know what I want with you because it's none of your damn business." With that, the kidnapper hit the side of Zack's head once again, sending him to complete darkness instantly.

"Stupid kid." The kidnapper muttered as he put his gun away and smiled an evil smile.

_**Later on. . . **_

Cody and Carey had got home and the police had arrived at the suite shortly after their arrival. The police were currently asking Cody questions but they didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

"I don't know what happened." Cody said once again.

"Do you know anything about the men that took your brother?" One of the cops asked.

"I told you I don't know." Cody said agitated. They weren't listening to him. "I don't know anything about the men or what happened. All I know is that two men took my brother!" He shouted. He sighed. "I'm sorry." He paused slightly. "I was in a different class than Zack when he was taken. I was supposed to meet him at lunch but he never showed up. And when he didn't I went to look for him and that's when I found out he had been kidnapped." There was another pause. "Someone told me that he left class to take some tablets but he never came back."

The cops nodded as they wrote the information down. "What time was this roughly?"

"I think it was half way through fourth period but I'm not sure. Is it alright if I get some rest?"

"Sure. We'll take a break."

"Honey, go and lie down for awhile." Carey said as she rubbed Cody's hair slightly.

Cody stood up and began to walk away. "Thanks Mom." With that, he went straight to his and Zack's bedroom and sat on the end of his twin's bed and sighed. He leaned back and fell onto the bed as tears began to cloud Cody's vision. He could still smell Zack's scent. . .

_**Me**__**anwhile somewhere near Zack… **_

"Yeah, we got the kid." The kidnapper said to someone on the other end of the phone.

"I'll be there within the hour." The dark voice said from the other end.

The kidnapper hung up the phone and smiled to himself. He knew exactly what Zack was going to go through and he knew Zack would be lucky if he would get out alive. . .

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter of The Silent Scream. The next chapter will be up as soon as its wrote. Please remember to review because everytime I see a review, it makes me want to write more. All constructive critism is welcome. **


End file.
